


“I thought I lost you,”

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 6





	“I thought I lost you,”

Bucky hadn’t come back to the compound for over a week. He was supposed to be gone for only about two or three days. You were really worried about him. It was his first mission since he joined the Avengers. You waited in the kitchen for him. It was the closest thing to the entrance.

“Any word?” You continually asked Director Fury for the millionth time.

“No, nothing. Just have faith,” he said sympathetically. You paced the kitchen more and more.

After about two hours, you were alone in the kitchen. It was pitch black outside. You sat on the couch with sleep on your mind.

You woke with a jolt; someone shook you awake. That, someone, was the Winter Soldier himself. You leaped from the couch, facing him.

“Oh, my god. Bucky! I…I thought I lost you,” you said, hugging him.

“Oh. Y/N, I would never do that to you,” Bucky said and hugged you back. He kissed your forehead, and you looked up at him. You both smiled at each other. Bucky was finally home.


End file.
